1. Technical Field
The present invention provides a flashlight tamper-proof structure including an appropriate section of an end of an opening of a body of a flashlight capable of illumination extending to form a carrying portion; a screw inserted and screwed to an internal thread section of the front end; and a plurality of concave indentations formed at the periphery of the opening of the lamp cover fastened to the end of the opening of the body of the flashlight. The screw screwed to the internal thread section of the front end of the carrying portion on one side of the body of the flashlight can be moved forward with the tool to reach the concave indentations at the periphery of the lamp cover. Accordingly, the lamp cover fastened to an end of the flashlight cannot be unfastened manually.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional flashlight capable of illumination has to meet a safety standard (UL) that a lamp cover of the flashlight cannot be manually unfastened but can only be unfastened with a tool. To this end, related manufacturers put forth a flashlight essentially comprising a flashlight body and a lamp cover which are tightly engaged with each other when put together or are integrally formed as a unitary structure, such that a user needs a tool to separate the flashlight body and the lamp cover in order to change a light bulb therein or has to dismount from or mount on the other end of the flashlight body an object.
Therefore, it imperative to provide a flashlight tamper-proof structure for preventing a lamp cover from being unfastened without a tool.